La historia de Shadow
by Shadowhg
Summary: Todos creemos que Shadow, en algunos momentos, solo piensa en venganza, pero con esta historia no quiero resaltar esa característica, sinó que su corazón no solo guarda pensamientos oscuros, sinó tambien tiene otro tipo de sentimientos.
1. Prologo

_Hola a todos. Aquí os dejo el prólogo de esta historia basada en la historia de Shadow The Hedgehog. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE._

**Prólogo:**

Recuerdo perfectamente aquella noche en el Arca Espacial, era una noche tranquila y oscura, pero no duró mucho tiempo, varios miembros del ejército G.U.N. nos atacaron. Lo adiviné porqué andaban montando un buen jaleo y se podía oír hasta en mi capsula. Me estaba inquietando porque no sabía lo que le podría pasar a María, y además yo no podía intervenir al no poder salir de esa dichosa capsula con tantas estrecheces. Puede que mataran a María, y eso yo no lo podía soportar.

De repente la puerta se abrió y apareció María, que se dirigía a las palancas que se utilizaban solo en caso de evacuación para sacar las capsulas del Arca, estaba temblando.

-Escucha Shadow, quiero que me lo prometas, por favor.-me dijo

-¡No espera!-la conteste

-Pase lo que pase recuerda que siempre seré tu amiga, Shadow, siempre hemos hablado de visitar el planeta, pero tendrás que ir sin mí. Hasta siempre Shadow The Hedgehog.-dijo mientras tiraba de la palanca, la capsula salió del arca y se dirigía al famoso planeta Tierra.

Desde entonces no recuerdo nada más, hasta que me desperté flotando en una sustancia azul que cubría todo el territorio que podía ver a mi alrededor, que me imagino que sería el mar. ¿Eso era la Tierra? Intenté salir corriendo pero era imposible, esa sustancia me engullía cada vez más, pero yo no me rendí, hasta que acabé ahogado.

Me desperté en tierra firme, en un lugar en el que la sustancia azul se chocaba con la arena, y al final la hierba en la que salían los árboles. Yo continuaba en guardia hacia adelante, y me encontré con una especie de robot con alas de color gris y súper pequeño. Yo luche contra él con valentía hasta que me di cuenta de que era un pájaro.

Seguí adelante y me encontré con lo mismo sucesivamente, pero ningún pájaro más se cruzó en mi camino, seguro que eran todos unos cobardes y se habían ido corriendo. Me acordaba mucho de María, y me preguntaba que la habría pasado, seguramente lo mismo que el Doctor.

Más adelante me encontré con una chica, me recordaba mucho a María, solo que tenía el pelo corto y rosa, su ropa era un vestido rosa con unas zapatillas rosas, pero por lo demás, la forma de la nariz, los ojos, la boca y las orejas me recordaban a ella. La chica estaba recogiendo flores. Ella las junto y se fue corriendo a una casa y entró por una puerta. Yo me asomé por una ventana, y vi a alguien igual que yo solo que azul y con el peinado distinto.

-¡Sonic, ya he vuelto!-dijo ella-Toma estás flores son para ti.

-Hola Amy, no hacía falta que te molestaras en cogerlas-yo me puse furioso

-No pasa nada, moriría por ti si hiciera falta mi querido Sonic

-¡No digas tal cosa Amy! Además, ¿para que quieres llegar tan lejos si tú y yo solo somos amigos? Bueno ahora me tengo que ir, ¡chao!-dijo muy nervioso mientras se iba

-¡Espera!-gritó, pero no la hizo caso.

Según parece al maleducado de Sonic no le gustaba Amy. Pero había algo que me llamó la atención en él, ¡que corría igual de rápido que yo!

Yo le seguí la pista y le encontré en la cima de una especie de elevación gris contemplando el paisaje.

-Estarás contento de lo que le has hecho a Amy-le interrumpí

-Y tú de que nos conoces, nunca te había visto por aquí

-Me llamo Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog

-¿Como, Shadow?

-Sí, ¿por?

-Mira esto-me dijo lanzándome unos folios amarillos.

-¿Qué es?

-Leelo

-¿Qué es leelo?

-¿No sabes lo que es leer?

Yo le hice un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-Anda trae el periódico, que te lo leo-yo se lo di.

-[ATAQUE A LA COLONIA ESPACIAL DE INVESTIGACIÓN POR LA G.U.N….]

Continuara…

_Espero que os haya gustado. Pronto subiré el primer capítulo._

_POR FAVOR COMENTAD_


	2. Chapter 1

_Espero que os haya gustado el prólogo. Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo._

_Que lo disfrutéis XD_

**Capítulo 1:**

Me desperté en un una cama calentita con mantas que me tapaban el cuerpo, era mejor que dormir en las capsulas del arca espacial.

Amy me miraba con su sonrisa encantadora sentada en una silla.

-Por fin te despertaste, llevas tres días en la cama sin levantar cabeza, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar.-me dijo

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me ha pasado?-la pregunte adormilado

-Tranquilo, te desmayaste y Sonic te tuvo que traer aquí.-

No me extrañaba, todavía no acababa de creerme lo que me enteré ayer. Según lo que me contó Sonic, María estaba muerta y el Doctor estaba encarcelado durante tres años en Isla Prisión.

-¿Por qué huyes de la policía?

-¿Yo, huir de la policía? Yo nunca haría eso.

-Ah, pues si no huyeras de la policía ahora mismo estarías en observación.

-¿Dónde está el ejército G.U.N.?

-¿El qué? No sé de qué me estás hablando.-me dijo extrañada

-¿Cómo no lo vas a saber? Todos los habitantes de este planeta lo saben

-Pues yo no lo sé, y será mejor que eso se lo preguntes a Sonic, el es el que se entera de esas movidas.

Yo salí de la cama corriendo y estuve buscando a Sonic por toda la casa, cuando de repente me lo encontré a fuera leyendo el periódico.

-¿Sabes dónde está el ejercito G.U.N.?- le pregunté

-¿El qué? No tengo ni la remota idea de lo que estás hablando, y por cierto, ¿dónde está Isla Prisión?

-No lo sé, ¿por?

-Es que nunca he oído hablar de él, he recorrido todo el mundo corriendo, pero nunca la he visto, es muy extraño-dijo pensativo-, y además, las demás noticias no me suenan de nada

Tenía que encontrarlos, sea como sea, tenía que vengarme por lo que le hicieron a María.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto empeño en encontrar al ejercito G.U.N.?

-María era mi amiga, los dos deseábamos visitar juntos este planeta, ¡ella no se merecía nada de lo que le pasó!

-Quieres vengarte, ¿no?

-Claro, van a pagar por lo que la han hecho

-Si eso es verdad, mátame, yo soy uno de los habitantes de este planeta, según tú ese ejército del que hablas viene de este planeta, entonces, me imagino que yo también soy culpable, venga, mátame si en realidad tienes tantas ansias de venganza-yo estaba paralizado, no podía matar-venga, ¿a qué esperas?

-No puedo hacerlo-le dije llorando

-La venganza no es un buen camino, no te recomiendo esa perspectiva del mundo.

Después se marchó a dentro de la casa, yo me sequé las lágrimas.

-Tengo que examinar el terreno-pensé

Me marché corriendo y me fui encontrando con más casas, más árboles, más gente que se extrañaba al verme, pero no había ni rastro de ningún policía.

Estuve corriendo muchas horas hasta que decidí descansar en un bosque cuando ya era atardecer. Me senté en la hierba para poder observar el cielo claramente.

-"Tengo que averiguar qué está pasando aquí, ¿cómo no saben nada de Isla Prisión ni de el ejército G.U.N.?, aquí está pasando algo muy extraño, y tengo que averiguarlo."-en ese momento me quedé dormido

Me desperté en una casa diferente a la de Amy, una especie de abeja me estaba mirando fijamente.

-¡Vector, ya se despertó!-gritó, y apareció un cocodrilo verde

-Has hecho muy bien tu trabajo Charmy-dijo el cocodrilo, y apareció también un camaleón morado con un cuerno amarillo en la frente, los tres me miraban fijamente

-Hola soy el detective Vector, soy un autentico sabueso, y el jefe de mi agencia de detectives, parezco duro malo y verde, pero debajo de mi austeridad de cocodrilo soy un buenazo. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, tengo una reputación, un detective tiene que ser duro, que esto quede entre nosotros, ¿vale?-me dijo el cocodrilo

-Yo me llamo Charmy y puedo ser…-dijo la abeja poniéndose delante de Vector, pero el camaleón le cortó y le quitó de en medio

-Yo me llamo Espio, el cerebro de esta organización, y también un espia de primera, soy listo, soy rápido de pies, y además soy un ninja.-dijo el camaleón

-También es un creído- intervino Charmy, a Espio le molestó

-Mejor ser un creído, que un enano insufrible-dijo Espio mientras se iba

-Yo me llamo Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog, encantado. ¿Sabéis donde está Isla Prisión?

-¿Qué isla es esa?-preguntó Vector

-¿No lo sabéis?

-No-dijo Charmy-, lo siento.

-Me tengo que ir, adiós-les dije mientras me iba corriendo

Llegué a casa de Amy, según parecía todos estaban dentro, así que entré.

-¡Ya he vuelto!-grité

-Llegas justo a tiempo para la hora de la comida.-dijo Amy mientras salía de la cocina con deliciosos manjares, a mí se me hizo la boca agua

Nos sentamos, y comí con apetito.

Después de la comida Sonic y yo nos tumbamos en el césped del jardín.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-He pasado la noche fuera, y me desperté en una agencia de detectives.-le expliqué-, y nadie parece saber nada de Isla Prisión.

-No tienes porque llevar esto tú solo, te puedo ayudar, si quieres, claro.

-No hace falta, se arreglármelas solo.

-Bueno, como quieras.-y se fue corriendo

Me tiré un buen rato tumbado, observando el cielo azul, los pájaros… hasta que apareció Amy.

-¿Te pasa algo?, llevas tumbado aquí fuera un buen rato sin decir nada.-me preguntó

-No pasa nada, tranquila, solo es que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza sin sentido alguno.

-Necesitarías a alguien que conociera mejor el terreno, como Sonic. Bueno será mejor que te deje solo, así podrás pensar más tranquilo.-dijo mientras se iba

-"Amy tiene razón, no puedo arreglar esto yo solo, necesito a alguien de confianza que me ayude."-pensé, y al instante salí corriendo en busca de Sonic

Lo encontré esta vez cerca de unas cataratas, contemplado el paisaje.

-Tienes razón, Sonic. He sido un tonto ignorándote, pero al fin me he dado cuenta de que tienes razón. Sonic, ¿me puedes ayudar?-le pregunté

-Eso está hecho, hombre.

-Muchas gracias.

-Mira, mismamente, ayer por la tarde, me enteré de que nadie más que nosotros tiene ese periódico. Puede que hasta ese periódico sea falso.

-Eso es imposible, el ejército G.U.N. existe de verdad, el Doctor me hablo mucho de él.

-No sé lo que te contarían a ti, pero a mí me parece que en nuestro mundo los miembros de los ejércitos volvieron con sus familias y hoy en día hacen vida normal con otros trabajos.-dijo tan convencido

-Aquí está pasando algo muy raro.

_Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo. Cuando pueda subiré el capítulo siguiente, porque voy a estar de vacaciones en la playa hasta el 1 de Julio._

_Por favor, comentad._


	3. Chapter 2

_Hola a todos. Espero que os hubiera gustado el primer capítulo, aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo._

_Que lo disfrutéis._

**Capítulo 2:**

Volvimos a casa de Amy y la contamos todas nuestras sospechas.

-¿Tú qué crees Amy?-la pregunto Sonic

-Yo creo que Sonic tiene razón, ese periódico no puede ser de este mundo, ya no quedan ejércitos.-contestó

-Puede que se hayan vuelto a formar

-No creo, en la última guerra ninguno quedó con ganas de seguir en el ejército-me contradijo Sonic

En ese mismo momento sonó el teléfono y Amy lo cogió mientras nosotros estábamos a la expectativa.

-Diga-contestó

-Ah, hola señor detective

-Ya veo, en seguida se le paso-y me dio el teléfono-,es Vector

-Hola Vector-dije poniéndome el teléfono en la oreja

-Hola Shadow, te llamaba porque hay algo que te puede interesar

-¿El qué?

-Ve a Angel Island y lo sabrás-y colgó el telefonó

Yo me lo quité de la oreja y se lo di a Amy.

-¿Quién era?-me preguntó Sonic

-Era Vector, el detective, quiere vaya a Angel Island-le contesté

-Creo que se quién te puede ayudar-me contestó él, y se fue corriendo-,sígueme

Le seguí hasta que al fin se paró en un taller y golpeó la puerta.

-Abre la puerta Tails, soy yo Sonic

La puerta se abrió y apareció un zorrito amarillo ¡con dos colas!

-Hola Sonic, cuanto tiempo, ¿y tú quién eres?-dijo dirigiéndose a mi

-Soy Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog

-Yo soy Mails Prower, pero mis amigos me llaman Tails, encantado de conocerte

-Shadow tiene que ir a Angel Island y…

-¡Sonic , espérame!-gritó Amy que nos seguía

-Amy, ¿qué haces tú aquí?-la pregunto Sonic

-¿No creerás que me lo voy a perder?-le contestó

-Pero Amy, esto puede ser peligroso, no sabemos qué ha pasado en Angel Island-la contradijo Sonic

-Eso da igual, mientras este contigo mi querido Sonic, además que se atrevan-dijo sacando un martillo

-Bueno, que se le va a hacer.-dijo Sonic deprimido-Lo que te decía Tails que necesitamos un vehículo para ir a Angel Island, ¿nos podrías llevar?

-Eso está hecho-le contestó Tails-subid al Tornado y partimos

Llegamos a Angel Island, según parece era una isla flotante llena de vegetación. Tails se quedó con el Tornado mientras nosotros nos dirigimos al centro de la isla.

En el centro había una especie de montaña con escalones, subimos la montaña y en la cima nos encontramos con Vector, Charmy, Espio y un equidna rojo con un periódico.

-Hola Knuckles-dijo Sonic al equidna

-Hola Sonic, hola Amy.-respondió él y después se dirigió a mí-Y tú serás Shadow, ¿no?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-le respondí

-Vector me lo contó todo, yo soy Knuckles, encantado de conocerte

-¿Por qué me habéis hecho venir aquí?

-Verás. Esta mañana cuando estaba vigilando la Esmeralda Mayor, apareció este periódico que tengo ahora aquí, era como si hubiera utilizado algún tipo de teletransporte -contó Knuckles

-Seguro que habría sido alguno de tus típicos sueños mientras supuestamente proteges la Esmeralda Mayor, mientras que solamente es el periódico que reparte el cartero cada semana-le contradijo Sonic

-¡Eso es mentira!-gritó, tiro el periódico y se lanzo hacia Sonic golpeándole mientras Sonic intentaba defenderse

Yo cogí el periódico sin hacerles caso y descubrí que era igual que el que teníamos nosotros.

-Amy, este periódico es igual que el que tenemos nosotros

-Pero, ¿cómo, si nadie más por mucho que buscábamos tenía ese periódico, a no ser que lo que contó Knuckles sea verdad?

-¿Pero de dónde se podría haber teletransportado?

-A lo mejor viene de otro planeta. Bueno ya sabemos lo que ha pasado ahora será mejor que volvamos a casa a comer

-Sí, tienes razón, ¿pero qué vamos a hacer con estos dos peleones?

-Déjamelo a mí. ¡Sonic nos tenemos que ir, así que parad ya los dos, o os arrepentiréis!-dijo Amy sacando su martillo, al instante pararon y fingieron que eran muy buenos amigos-, venga vámonos

-Sí Amy, adiós-dijo Sonic mientras seguía a Amy

-Adiós-me despedí

En el Tornado nos encontramos con Tails.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?-preguntó Tails

-Bien-le contesté

Volvimos a casa, e invitamos a Tails a comer con nosotros y el aceptó con mucho gusto, yo no tenía hambre así que cogí los dos periódicos idénticos, salí a fuera y empecé a darle vueltas al asunto.

-"Puede que Knuckles tenga razón, pero tampoco podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad."-pensé, y en ese momento salió Tails de casa

-¿Seguro qué no quieres comer nada más?-le pregunto Amy

-No, tengo mucho que hacer y no tengo que perder tiempo, adiós-la contestó Tails

-Adiós

-"Espera un momento, si es verdad que ese periódico venía de otro planeta, podría pedirle a Tails si puede hacer una nave espacial para que pueda investigar"-pensé

-Tails-le llamé

-¿Qué pasa Shadow?

Yo le conté todo lo que sabía y lo que quería.

-¿Una nave espacial?

-Sí

-Podría, pero…necesito que me traigas algo a cambio

Continuara…

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Pronto subiré el siguiente._

_POR FAVOR, COMENTAD_


	4. Chapter 3

_¿Qué tal? Espero que os hubiera gustado el capítulo anterior. Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo. Espero que disfrutéis tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo._

**Capítulo 3:**

Ahí estaba yo en Angel Island, esperando a que Knuckles bajara la guardia para robarle la Esmeralda Maestra. Tails me había dicho que para hacer la nave espacial necesitaría la energía de una esmeralda caos, pero como no teníamos ninguna tendríamos que utilizar la Esmeralda Maestra. Era un día tranquilo y Knuckles parecía bastante adormilado, pero insistía en seguir despierto.

Dos horas esperando, hasta que por fin Knuckles, se durmió yo aproveché el momento, y con la ayuda de una grua, pude transportarla hasta el vehículo de Tails.

-Genial, con esto puedo construirte la nave espacial, ahora volvamos a tierra firme

Cuando volvimos estuve con Tails en el taller ayudándole en todo lo que podía, y cuando quisimos acabar ya había pasado una semana.

-Ya está, lista para probar, pero será mejor que antes descansemos, vuelve mañana a primera hora

Volví a casa de Amy.

-Ya he vuelto-dije, y Sonic y Amy salieron del comedor

-¡¿Se puede saber dónde has estado tanto tiempo? Ya empezábamos a preocuparnos por ti!-me preguntó Amy

-Con Tails, en el taller-la respondí

-Anda siéntate, que estarás hambriento, nosotros ya íbamos a empezar-me dijo señalándome la puerta del comedor

Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer.

-¿Qué hacías con Tails, Shadow?-me preguntó Sonic

-Le pedí si me podía hacer una nave espacial, para ver si lo que decía Knuckles es verdad-les expliqué

-No vamos a dejar que vayas solo-me contradijo Amy

-Pero…

-Ni peros ni nada

-Bueno vale

-¿De dónde habéis sacado tanta energía?-me preguntó Sonic

-Pues…de la Esmeralda Maestra

-¿Cómo? Si Knuckles la vigila constantemente, bueno, cuando le apetece-me preguntó Sonic

-Se quedó dormido, la cogí con una grua y ni se enteró

En toda la comida no se volvió a formular palabra, y cuando terminamos me retiré a una habitación que había hecho Amy en el sótano para que tuviera un lugar para dormir. Puse el despertador para que me despertara un poco antes de que llegara el alba, me tumbé en la cama y me dormí.

"Ring ring ring…", me despertó el despertador. Yo me desperecé y me puse a llenar unas pequeñas bolsas con algo de comida. Cuando terminé y me acordé al fin del desayuno me puse a desayunar en la cocina. Entró entonces Sonic con cara de sueño en la habitación.

-Buenos días Sonic

-Buenos días Shadow

-¿Has hecho tus maletas?-le pregunté

Él se cogió un tazón de uno de los estantes, lo llenó de leche y de cereales, se sentó, y se puso a comer.

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-Bueno, yo solo he llenado de comida algunas bolsas, se necesitan muchas provisiones

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!-se oyó en la habitación de Amy

Nosotros corrimos a la habitación, abrimos la puerta y encontramos a Amy revolviéndose en la cama con los ojos cerrados, según parece estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Sonic corrió hacia ella y la intentó tranquilizar.

-¡Ya déjame en paz!-gritó Amy, y le dio a Sonic con su martillo tal golpé que Sonic quedó K.O. estampado contra la pared, y Amy se despertó con el golpe

-¿Eh? Mi querido Sonic, ¿qué te ha pasado?-dijo ella lanzándose contra él como una lapa-,ha sido esa oruga horrible, ¿a que si?, hay que llevarte a urgencias, Shadow llama al hospital, diles que manden un ambulancia

-Pero…

-Ni pero ni nada

-¡Amy!

-¿Qué?

-No sé cómo utilizar el teléfono

-¡Ay!-dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina, allí cogió el teléfono inalámbrico y me lo enseñó-verás que fácil, para llamar a urgencias se pone su número, es decir: 0042, se da al botón del teléfono, esperas, y se pondrá alguien…

-Amyyyy….-agonizó Sonic

-¡Ay mi Sonic! Tranquilo que enseguida te llevamos al hospital- dijo lanzándose hacia él

Yo seguí las instrucciones de Amy. Puse el número, di al botón y me puse el teléfono en la oreja.

-Aquí hospital central, ¿qué desea?

-Necesitamos un ambulancia

-¿Cuál es su dirección?

-¡Amy!, ¿cuál es nuestra dirección?-la pregunté

-Calle de San Francisco, Nº13

-Calle de San Francisco, Nº13-dije al teléfono

-Aguante, en seguida le mandamos un ambulancia-y me colgó

Esperamos media hora hasta que el ambulancia llegó. Nos subimos todos al vehículo preocupados por si Sonic se podría haber roto algún hueso. Llegamos al hospital, a la sección de urgencias, y nos hicieron esperar fuera porque tenían que hacerle pruebas.

-"Espero que Tails no se enfade con nosotros por haberle dejado plantado sin haberle dicho nada. Podría irme yo solo, pero no, no voy a dejar que Amy se quede sola con Sonic, ellos me acogieron cuando no tenía a donde ir, me dieron una casa donde vivir, y además me dieron su compañía, así que ahora no los voy a dejar solos"-pensé

En ese momento venían por el pasillo unos médicos y una especie de conejo con una mascota extraña que volaba, ella tenía una gran cara de preocupación mirando a una camilla que llevaban, que era igual a la que llevaron a Sonic, pero en su interior no estaba Sonic, ¡estaba Tails!

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, pronto subiré el siguiente._

_POR FAVOR, COMENTAD_


	5. Chapter 4

_Espero que os hubiera gustado el tercer capítulo, aquí os dejo el cuarto. Espero que os guste._

**Capítulo 4:**

¿Qué le habría pasado a Tails? Yo y Amy, que estaba a mi lado, no pudimos mantener las ansias de preguntar, hasta que al fin lo hicimos.

-¿Qué le ha pasado-le preguntamos a la niña, siguiendo su ritmo

-Me lo encontré malherido en un taller cuando iba a la escuela. Yo no sabía lo que hacer, así que fui corriendo a casa. Pero mi madre no estaba, así que cogí el teléfono y llamé al 0042

-¿En el taller? Oh, no. La Esmeralda Maestra-dije mientras me iba corriendo

-¡Shadow, espera!-gritaba Amy mientras me seguía

Llegamos al taller, todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. Fuimos avanzando poco a poco hasta llegar a la nave espacial, dentro fuimos a la sala de motores donde pusimos antes Tails y yo la Esmeralda Maestra, pero no estaba.

-Se la han llevado-dijo Amy deprimida

-Ya, eso era obvio, la pregunta es ¿dónde se la han llevado?-lo estuvimos pensando mientras salíamos del taller, hasta que miramos al cielo

-Ya sé, Angel Island solo flota cuando esta la Esmeralda Maestra, y ahora mismo está flotando-dijo Amy

-Pero ¿cómo vamos a llegar hasta allí? No sabemos utilizar un helicóptero

-Bueno, yo he subido muchas veces con Tails en helicóptero, puedo intentarlo

-Pues vamos halla

Subimos al helicóptero, y pudimos despegar bien, parecía que volábamos sin problemas gracias a Amy, así que empezamos a charlar.

-¿Por qué le diste ese golpe a Sonic?-le pregunte a Amy

-¿Yo, darle un golpe a Sonic? Eso jamás. Eso fue la maldita oruga, y casi me pasa a mi lo mismo, menos mal que me pude defender con mi martillo mandándole a la galaxia de Andrómeda-dijo ella tan convencida

-Amy, no golpeaste a la oruga que salía en tu pesadilla, golpeaste a Sonic

-¿¡Qué!, no merezco vivir-decía Amy entre sollozos, y el avión se dirigía en picado hacia el agua

Yo intenté coger los mandos, pero no podía, nos íbamos a hundir. Pero por fin al bajar hacia abajo el volante conseguí que el helicóptero subiera. Por fin pude tranquilizar a Amy para que dirigiera al helicóptero hacia Angel Island.

Fue un aterrizaje forzoso, parecía que los motores se habían roto con el golpe, nosotros fuimos al centro de la isla, el sitio donde debería de estar la Esmeralda Maestra para que la isla flotara, y ahí estaba, con Knuckles vigilándola.

-Menos mal, por lo menos no ha caído en malas manos-dijo Amy

-Pero, ¿por qué Knuckles atacaría a Tails?

Fuimos con Knuckles para preguntarle.

-Hola Knuckles-le dijimos

-Hola Shadow, hola Amy-nos dijo-¿Qué os trae por aquí?

-Queríamos ver que tal estabais tú y la Esmeralda Maestra-le dijo Amy

-Pues estamos bien, me habían robado la Esmeralda Maestra y la habían metido en una nave espacial. Pero la rescaté y le di su merecido al culpable. Pobre de ella, estaba metida en una cámara a cal y canto.

-Y, ¿quién era el culpable?-le pregunté

-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh…ni idea

Yo me quedé de piedra.

-Bueno, pues nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir, adiós-decía Amy arrastrándome hasta el helicóptero

-Un momento, ¿cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?

-En helicóptero-le contestó Amy

-¿Quién dirigía el helicóptero?

-Yo

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Tails?

-Lo han violado

-Y, ¿tú sabes dirigir un helicóptero Amy?

-Sí, lo sé manejar perfectamente

-Pues entonces enséñamelo

-De acuerdo, vamos al Tornado-dijo dirigiéndome hacia allá todavía

Cuando llegamos, Amy se sentó en el Tornado, mientras Knuckles la miraba fijamente.

-Verás con esté volante se dirige la dirección, con esta palanca se ponen las marchas y con esta te sirven el desayuno, ya verás-dijo apretando el botón

Entonces, un muelle salto en el asiento de Amy, haciendo que ella volara hasta una palmera.

-Bueno lo del desayuno no tiene importancia-decía mareada

-Amy, tú no sabes cómo manejar un helicóptero-dijo Knuckles

-¡Sí que sé!

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me enseñas cómo vuelas con él?

(Silencio)

-Vale, de acuerdo, no se volar en helicóptero

-Entonces, ¿por qué queríais venir aquí con tantas prisas?

-Pues…-dije yo pero Amy me cortó

-Veníamos a tomar el sol

-¿A tomar el sol?

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada, nada. ¿Pero no tenéis sitio ahí abajo para tomar el sol?- entonces Amy se puso a hacer un agujero en el suelo y se tumbo ahí

-Aquí no llega la luz del sol-decía ella

-¡No me refiero a eso tonta!-gritó Knuckles enfurecido

-Entonces, ¿a qué te refieres?

-¡A la ciudad!

-Allí hace mucho calor, nos quemaríamos la piel

-Entonces, ¿por qué no os ponéis protección solar?

(Silencio)

-Vale, nos has pillado, en realidad veníamos, veníamos, veníamos…-dijo ella-a casarnos

De piedra me había quedado, en menudo lío que nos habíamos metido solo por hablar con Knuckles.

-Tú sígueme la corriente-me susurro al oído

-¿¡Cómo! Pero, ¿dónde vais a celebrar una boda?

-Pues aquí mismo

-Pero, ¿tú no amabas a Sonic?

-Va, Sonic es un grosero

-¿Y dónde están los anillos?

-Espera un momento-dijo Amy agachándose

Ella arrancó unas hierbas del suelo y uniéndolas hizo unos anillos.

-Aquí están los anillos, ahora que proceda la boda-dijo Amy, haciendo de cura y de ella misma-Amy, ¿deseas estar con Shadow en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida?

-Sí, quiero-dijo ella poniéndome un anillo en el dedo-Shadow, ¿deseas estar con Amy en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de tu vida?

Continuará…

_Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. Pronto subiré el siguiente._

_POR FAVOR, COMENTAD_


End file.
